It is known that in general, the transmission range of a signal is primarily determined by the transmit power of the signal. In the case where the transmit power of the signal is limited due to Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations, for example, the transmission range of the signal is also limited. For example, according to the IEEE 802.15.3a technical requirements, in view of the FCC transmit Power Spectral Density (PSD) mask, the expected signal transmission range may be only about 10 meters for a data transmission of 100 Mbps, or about 4 meters for a data transmission of 200 Mbps, or about 2 meters for a data transmission of 480 Mbps.
Such a short signal transmission range (for example as discussed above) for a communication system in general puts severe constraints on the potential applications of the said communication system. It is therefore desirable to increase the signal transmission range for such a communication system while still adhering to the transmission power restrictions due to FCC regulations, for example.